


One moment

by Servena



Category: Red Eye (2005)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Flirting, cocktails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Later, she remembered this moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One moment

Lisa sipped at her Baybreeze and wished she hadn't been so childish. Pineapple juice wasn't really her thing, she remembered now. It had been ages since she had ordered anything but a Seabreeze, and she had done it just to spite him. Now she felt ridiculous. So he could guess what cocktail was her favourite, so what? She should have just laughed about it and complimented him on his talent. Every other woman would have, she thought. But not me.

Jackson watched her over the rim of his glass. His eyes were very blue in the bright light of the airport and it seemed like he could read her thoughts. His gaze made her uneasy and she shifted on her chair and set the glass down on the counter.

“You like it?”, he asked.

“Yeah, it's good.” She smiled, maybe a bit too wide.

“We can still order you that Seabreeze if you want.”

“No, I'm fine.” Demonstratively, she took another deep sip. He looked at her and smiled as if he could see right through her game. “We can still order you a Jack the Ripper if you want”, she said boldly.

For a moment she thought she had gone too far (hadn't he told her that he hated people making fun of his name?), but then he laughed and she relaxed. It made his eyes sparkle, she noted.

He shook his head. “Noo, I think not.”

“Why not?”, she teased. (Who is this woman, she wondered distantly. She hadn't seen this side of herself for years, not since...but he brought it out so easily.)

He shook his head. “I'd rather not be drunk on the plane.”

“I rather would.”

He chuckled. “Fear of flying?”

She laughed and nodded. “Ooh yes.”

“Well then...” He raised his glass. ”Let's get you drunk. But if you keep going like this, the plane will be ready to start before you're done, and that says something.”

“No really, I shouldn't...”

He raised an eyebrow. “Who says that? No one here but you and me, Leese.”

It was a weird feeling. Somehow, she was watching herself from the outside, detached from her own body, while she made conversation with this complete stranger. Not a hotel guest, she dealt with those every day, but just a man. And she couldn’t help but admit that he was handsome, in a strange, slightly unsettling way.

She looked upon herself as she smiled and laughed and gestured with her hands and nearly spilled her drink in the process. His eyes were bright and his lips showed this small amused smirk and he tried to impose another drink upon her but she would have none of that. After all, it was more sensible to be sober on the flight.

Later, she thought back to this moment. It seemed to mean nothing after the recent events, it was all just a lie, an illusion created to give her a false sense of security. But she remembered her happiness and knew this moment meant everything. And maybe not only to her. Maybe, it meant something to him, too.


End file.
